


Memories

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: A broken heart and photographs.





	Memories

He circled her eyes with the tip of his finger, drew it down the bridge of her nose, stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, her lips.

He stared at her face, looking deep into her smiling eyes.

‘She was so beautiful,’ Harry thought. He could spend hours gazing at her, and had done so on many occasions.

Lowering his hand, Harry sighed, blinking away the tears.

While he was grateful to have them, he glanced at the few scattered photographs. He would rather have her back.

“I miss you, Macy,” he whispered. “So very much...alive and in my arms.”


End file.
